ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo Land
|genre = Party, adventure |platforms = Wii U |modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a party video game developed and published by Nintendo as a pack-in launch title for the Wii U home video game console in 2012. The game was first announced at E3 2012 during Nintendo's press conference. ''Nintendo Land features thirteen minigames, twelve of them each being based on an existing Nintendo game franchise such as Mario and The Legend of Zelda, depicted as attractions in the eponymous fictional amusement park with an Attraction Tour train designed as a tournament that utilizes all minigames. The minigames are designed to demonstrate the concept of Wii U and its Wii U GamePad controller to new players, in the same way the 2006 game Wii Sports demonstrated the Wii and its Wii Remote, utilizing many of the controller's features, including its touchscreen controls and motion-sensing capabilities. Some minigames incorporate the Wii Remote Plus and Nunchuk controllers for alternate control schemes and multiplayer support, which also helps exhibit "asymmetric gameplay", a concept in which certain players have different experiences based on the controller they use. Nintendo Land was mostly liked by critics, and sold 5.19 million copies as of December 2017, making one of the highest-selling Wii U games at number five. The ability to download the game was originally removed from the Nintendo eShop in North America in November 2013, but was re-added in August 2016. Gameplay The game takes place in an amusement park setting, which serves as a hub for the thirteen minigames, which are depicted as the park's attractions. A robotic character named Monita guides the player through Nintendo Land s features and attractions. The first twelve minigames of Nintendo Land are based on popular Nintendo franchises (two of the attractions (Metroid Blast and Mario Chase) are based on Wii U tech demos shown at E3 2011, but are modified to feature Nintendo characters) and are designed to incorporate elements which utilize the features of the Wii U GamePad, often in conjunction with other players using Wii Remotes and Nunchucks (with some games supporting up to five players in this configuration), with the thirteenth being an Attraction Tour train that is depicted as a tournament and uses two to five players. The combination of Wii Remotes and Wii U GamePads allows for what Nintendo calls "asymmetric gameplay," where players have different experiences depending on which controller scheme they use. Completing minigames and completing certain objectives earns coins, which can be used to play a single-player pachinko minigame. Winning pachinko stages will earn new items for decorating the Nintendo Land hub area. Team attractions Number of players: 1–5 (1-4 in The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest) ;The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest Based upon The Legend of Zelda series. Up to three players (respectively dressed in red, blue, and yellow) use their Wii Remotes as swords to fight AI enemies. One more player (in green) uses the Wii U GamePad to control a character in the rear of the pack using a bow and arrow. The player with the GamePad can also lift their controller to spy for sniping AI. To reload their bow and arrow, the player aims the GamePad down. ;Metroid Blast Based upon the Metroid series and the "Battle Mii" tech demo from E3 2011. It is an action-adventure game, similar to its original series. The player using the Wii U GamePad controls Samus' Gunship, while up to four players with Wii Remotes and Nunchuks control Mii characters on foot, wearing Varia Suits. There are three modes, "Assault Mission", "Surface-Air Combat", and "Ground Battle". In "Assault Mission", the players cooperate to defeat waves of enemies and complete missions. In "Surface-Air Combat", the players with Wii Remotes and Nunchuks try to shoot down the player with the GamePad. In "Ground Battle" all players use Wii Remotes and Nunchuks in a battle for tokens. ;Pikmin Adventure Based on the Pikmin series. One player controls Captain Olimar who can command tiny Pikmin using the Wii U GamePad, whilst four additional players (as red, blue, yellow and white Pikmin) can control larger Pikmin using the Wii Remotes. Players must work together to help navigate levels and defeat enemies, including a boss at the end of the stage. When the boss is defeated, the players board Olimar's ship. There is also a Versus Mode where the players compete for candy Competitive attractions Number of players: 2–5 ;Mario Chase Mario Chase, inspired by the Super Mario series, is a tag-based game that takes place inside an arena consisting of large obstacles, hills, and slides. One player using the GamePad, whose Mii is dressed as Mario, runs away from up to four players, whose Mii characters are dressed in Toad costumes, whose goal is to pursue and catch the single player. The Mario player, who views the action on the Wii U GamePad screen from a top-down perspective, has a map of the entire arena and can see the location of all the Toad players. The Toad players view the action on the television in split-screen from a third person perspective, and are each only given his current distance from Mario in yards or meters (depending on the region). The Toad player(s) win if one of them catches Mario before the time limit expires, otherwise the Mario player will win. If there are fewer than three Toad players, the remaining Toad characters may be replaced by computer-controlled Yoshi robots. ;Luigi's Ghost Mansion Luigi's Ghost Mansion, inspired by the 2001 Nintendo GameCube launch title Luigi's Mansion and based on the 2003 game Pac-Man Vs., is a game in which up to four players (dressed like Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi) assume the roles of "ghost trackers" and explore a haunted house to hunt and capture a ghost, with the ghost being controlled by the player using the GamePad. Each level is set on a different floor with different layouts of rooms and hallways, and the action is viewed from above, showing the entire floor and the location of all players. The trackers must find the ghost player, who remains invisible on the television screen, and decrease its health (a numerical value from 0 to 100) by shining their flashlights upon it. Meanwhile, the ghost must sneak up and ambush each tracker to make them faint. The ghost's proximity to a tracker is made known when that player's Wii Remote begins to vibrate, and different events or conditions may cause the ghost to temporarily become visible to all trackers. Fainted trackers can be revived by the others by using their flashlights, though flashlight energy is in limited reserve and must be restored by picking up battery items. The ghost wins if all the trackers have fainted; the trackers win if they decrease the ghost's health to zero. ;Animal Crossing: Sweet Day Based on the Animal Crossing series, up to four players control animals trying to collect candy as a team before they get caught 3 times by the two guards, with both guards being controlled by the player using the GamePad. As players collect more candies, their movement becomes slower, making it easier for them to be caught. If starting the game with only two players, the format changes to the stash rules, where one animal must collect candies and put fifteen into the stashes on the map while avoiding the other player. ;Attraction Tour A train that features a megamix of all attractions depicted as a tournament. The player chooses how many rounds and how hard the tour will be. At the beginning of the Tour a player chooses who they face, and in what attraction by selecting a card. They must pick from the selected cards by the computer. The cards have who they face, and in what game. Most of the time the computer selects 1-Player attractions, but occasionally it will pick something like a 1-on-1 Mario Chase or The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest, but in time attack mode. In all games, except for Multiplayer-only attractions, 1 player goes at a time, and the next after that. You will compete for the highest score in that game. In Multiplayer only attractions whoever wins wins. Each player who wins gets 3 Points. Between rounds, players who aren't playing (if any) will vote on who they think will win and if they guess correctly they get two Points. Whoever gets the most points after all the rounds wins the Attraction Tour. Solo attractions Number of players: 1 ;Takamaru's Ninja Castle Based on the 1986 Famicom Disk System game The Mysterious Murasame Castle, the player uses the GamePad's touchscreen to launch paper shuriken at waves of enemy ninjas. The controller can be tilted in order to change the trajectory of the throws. On boss ninjas or ninjas who are at close range, the players uses a katana. ;Donkey Kong's Crash Course The player uses the GamePad's gyroscope abilities to tilt a trolley through a platform-based obstacle course, influenced by the [[Donkey Kong (video game)|original Donkey Kong arcade game]]. In addition to the tilt input to move the trolley, the player controls the GamePad's two analog sticks, L and R shoulder buttons, and microphone to activate various levers, elevators, and pathways to advance themselves throughout the course. ;Captain Falcon's Twister Race A single-player game based on Nintendo's futuristic racing game F-Zero, where the player must race down a track while avoiding obstacles in 12 different areas. The GamePad is held vertically and its internal gyroscope is used to steer the vehicle when the player rotates the GamePad. The GamePad provides an aerial view (a more strategical view) of the track while the TV provides a third-person view on the track. ;Balloon Trip Breeze In this single-player game, based on Nintendo's Balloon Fight, the player will control their Mii on a play-field similar to the Balloon Trip mode. The player does this by swiping the stylus on the GamePad's touch screen to create gusts of wind that will move the Mii around. The GamePad will offer a zoomed-in view for more precise input whereas the TV will offer a zoomed-out view to see more of the level. The levels are divided into morning, afternoon, evening and night, which are all ended by landing on an island. Occasionally, there are packages on islands that the player can pick up to protect and deliver to the next island. ;Yoshi's Fruit Cart This attraction is based on the ''Yoshi'' series. The player uses the stylus on the GamePad touchscreen to draw a trail that guides Yoshi to the finish goal of each level while collecting all the fruit in the area. The fruit is only visible on the TV screen, so the player must use reference points in the level's background to draw the path on the GamePad. As the player advances in level, obstacles will appear that take away a life from Yoshi if he is led into one. ;Octopus Dance This attraction is based on ''Game & Watch Octopus''. Octopus Dance is a rhythm game which plays by using the GamePad's Control Sticks and Gyro Sensor. Players must memorize and replicate the actions performed by the diver on screen. Reception | GSpot = 8/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 8.7/10 | NLife = 9/10 | NWR = 8.5/10 | ONM = 90% | Poly = 8/10 }} The game has received positive reviews from video games critics, praising its party atmosphere and attractions, especially the way they are developed and built up, with a few being critical of simply showing Wii U GamePad capabilities. IGN praised the game for showing the Wii U capabilities, its gameplay, its detailed and HD graphics and claiming that "Wii Sports has met its match", giving it an 8.7 score. By March 2014, the game had sold 3.09 million copies, and by December 2014, it had sold 4.44 million units worldwide. , the game has sold 5.19 million copies. References }} External links * Category:2012 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Minigame compilations Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Pack-in video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in amusement parks Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U-only games Category:Nintendo games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Asymmetrical multiplayer video games